skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Classes
Battle Classes are weapon wielding classifications in Skylanders: Imaginators. Applying to Senseis, Imaginators and enemy Doomlanders. They denote the character's weapon class and, for Imaginators, three out of four abilities - their primary Weapon Attacks, their tertiary Secret Techniques, and their Soul Gems, found in the story levels like all others. Their secondary Elemental Attacks can be found under the pages about the different Elements. ''Note: Once you have chosen an Imaginator's Battle Class, the Creation Crystal is permanently locked to the selected class. Resetting can only be done in early 3DS games.'' Many classes are based in real-life weapons with a fantasy twist, and common RPG classes as seen by the names of some in early versions. Battle Classes define the Secret Techniques, which are tertiary button powers that Imaginators can learn from Senseis and defeating Kaos' Doomlanders, that vary in use and power. There are four secret techniques per Battle Class to learn. Two are earned by leveling up, one is unlocked by adding any of the corresponding Senseis, and one is rewarded upon defeating the corresponding Doomlander. List of Battle Classes Brawler These characters are a melee class, focusing on using their fists at great speeds - though they may not use noteworthy weapons, they are associated with brass knuckles and gauntlets. Secret Techniques for Imaginators include various close combat moves such as uppercuts or mystical tricks such as waves of energy from their fists. * Strike Air Strike * Clobber (character) Grave Clobber * Pen King Pen * Guest Star: Crash Bandicoot Theme The theme music for Brawlers is "All Out Brawl" by Invasion from Mars. Brawler Imaginator Attacks Sorcerer Characters from this class specialize in ranged moves based on their magical abilities as they channel the magic of Skylands. They are associated with enchanted wands and staves of various sizes and themes. Secret Techniques for Imaginators include different spells such as area-of-effect blasts. During development, one of the names used for this class was "Wizard". ''Class Restrictions: Sorcerer Imaginators are always floating, and have a smaller maximum leg size.'' *Golden Queen *Mysticat *Pit Boss *Guest Star: Dr. Neo Cortex Theme The theme music for Sorcerers is "To The Rescue" by APM Music. Sorcerer Imaginator Attacks Smasher These characters use their large and heavy weapons to attack foes at close range. Their weapons of choice consists of hatchets, maces and many others. Secret Techniques include abilities to increase their range such as belly flops,or more brutal tactics like war cries and a berserker mode. During development, one of the names used for this class was "Barbarian". ''Class Restriction: Smashers have wider torsos. '' *Chopscotch *Tri-Tip *Pain-Yatta Theme The theme music for Smashers is "Barbarians" by APM Music. Smasher Imaginator Attacks Bowslinger Bowslingers use ranged abilities from their bows and arrows, compensating damage for distance. Secret Techniques include different angles and types of arrow shots, and the Imaginator Soul Gem is a volley of arrows shot at the sky for a large area of effect. During development, one of the names used for this class was "Archer". *Wolfgang *Ro-Bow *Buckshot Theme The theme music for Bowslingers is "Summer Solstice" by APM Music. Bowslinger Imaginator Attacks Knight Characters from this class use their slashing weapons in close range, and as such are associated with various types of swords, but some odd objects such as hot dog sticks are also an option. Secret Techniques include different ways of stabbing enemies for different ranges and area of effect. *Ambush *Blaster-Tron *Wild Storm Theme The theme music for Knights is "Heroic Knight" by APM Music. Knight Imaginator Attacks Quickshot These characters are like Bowslingers in which they use projectile weapons for distance, however, they double wield more automatic weaponry, such as firearms. Their Secret Techniques include varied shooting methods for concentrated damage or area of effect. *Dr. Krankcase *Tidepool Theme Quickshot Imaginator Attacks Sentinel Sentinels use large staves and polearms with blades or blunt weaponry on both ends - or even stranger choices such as marshmallow and sticks - for mid-ranged combat, with a large focus on well-planned spins against their enemies and odd mystical effects. Secret Techniques for Imaginators include crowd control abilities such as spinning into enemies or controlling them in a hypnotic manner. During development, one of the names used for this class was "Dervish". *Barbella *Ember *Hood Sickle Theme Sentinel Imaginator Attacks Ninja Ninjas are a ranged class whose projectiles are thrown with their hands rather than from weapons, such as shurikens or sawblades. Their Secret Techniques are used for stealth and dispatching great numbers of enemies at once. ''Class Restrictions: Ninjas cannot use Chest body parts, and Shoulder Guard Gear is not visible.'' *Boom Bloom *Starcast *Tae Kwon Crow Theme Ninja Imaginator Attacks Bazooker Characters from this class use large cannons, bazookas and similar heavy projectile weapons, trading their speed for great damage. Their Secret Techniques use different shot angles and shells for various effects. *Flare Wolf *Chompy Mage Theme Bazooker Imaginator Attacks Swashbuckler Taking inspiration from Ninjini, these characters double-wield their blades and other objects for a graceful, but quick fighting style. With a much more magical approach than Knights, their Secret Techniques that take advantage of their agility and enchanted weapons. During development, one of the names used for this class was "Djinni", the original name for genies. ''Class Restrictions: Swashbucklers cannot use Leg body parts and Leg Guard Gear are not visible. They also have two exclusive part types: Tassets (belts) and Swashbuckler Tails (simply called Tails in the creation menu).'' *Aurora *Bad Juju *Chain Reaction Theme The theme music for Swashbucklers is "Desert Chase" from APM Music, also known as the theme when facing Chompy Worms. Swashbuckler Imaginator Attacks Kaos Kaos' Sensei clone is a master of all ten Battle Classes, and has a unique Battle Class symbol matching that of the Kaos Element. He can summon mind projections of weapons from the other classes, both close- and long-ranged, as well as Doomlanders, Doom Sharks and Doom Hands. No other Senseis are in this class, and Imaginators cannot be assigned to it either. Trivia *The Wave Fist Secret Technique is a reference to the common video game ability known as Hadouken, from the Japanese word for "Surge Fist" or "Wave Motion Fist". Most known from Street Fighter, the character fires a blast of energy (usually ki) from their fists when they do a certain motion. *Most, if not all classes, have animations or attacks based on existing Skylanders: **Swashbucklers share style and appearance with Ninjini, also lacking normal legs like her and hovering slightly above the ground. **Sorcerers also float slightly above the ground, have a smaller maximum lower half height than most classes, and as one of the possible basic attacks, use a continuous beam of magic energy, all like Double Trouble. **Knights have the similar animations and the same basic sword as Chop Chop. **Quickshots in early versions of the game had the same body type as Ninjas, resembling Trigger Happy. **Ninjas, on the other hand, because of their small bodies and the way they throw their stars, resemble Lob-Star. **The usage of knuckles and the punching techniques of Brawlers resemble Terrafin's abilities. **From animations to some of their shooting techniques, Bowslingers appear to be inspired by Flameslinger. *Only Sorcerers have unique names for Secret Technique upgrades. All others simply add "Mastered" to the original ability. **None of the Primary or Elemental attack upgrades have unique names either. **Earlier footage shows that all upgrades were planned to have unique names at some point. For example, the Boxer Upgrade was called "Title Fighter" in press demos. *Knights are the only Battle Class that can drain their own health with one of their abilities. *Quickshots and Bowslingers share the same amount of health. Category:Skylanders: Imaginators